


[Podfic] Holy Week

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Being Walked In On, Blasphemy, Catholicism, Download Available, Established Relationship, Lent, M/M, Marathon Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Temporary Abstinence, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: merle_p's story,  read aloud (9 minutes.)Nile looks down at the board and frowns.“I don’t think ‘sexile’ is a valid Scrabble word, by the way.”“Well it should be,” Joe says, indignantly.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	[Podfic] Holy Week

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holy Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480324) by [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p). 



  


### Details

    * **Length:** 0:09:23
    * **File size:** 6Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/2EQZ52W)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> If you listened, please let me know, it means the world and fuels me through editing the next project!


End file.
